Blushy
by 0systemcrash0
Summary: When Stan realizes he has a crush on Kyle, it becomes a decision that can tie him and Kyle forever. Will Kyle accept Stan and be his boyfriend? Or will this ruin their friendship completely? StanxKyle (Style) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the South Park characters.
1. Prologue: Emerald Eyes

Stan POV

I was walking to South Park Middle School, when I saw Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Kyle and Cartman having their usual argument. I was really starting to get tired of all their arguments, and I have told them to just make up for once, but neither of them want to. So I just walked in between them, and that stopped their fighting. However, Cartman just kept on picking on Kyle.

"Oh look, it's Kahl's fag boyfriend."

"Shut up, fatass! He isn't my boyfriend!"

Even though we were both best friends and we're both guys, I always kinda sorta wanted to have a relationship with him. The way his emerald eyes look at me when we're having a conversation just makes me nervous, and before I know it, I start blushing and look away. I never knew if I wanted to have a relationship with him because of sheer curiosity, or if I actually loved him.

"Cartman, why do you always have to pick on Kyle?"

"He's fun to piss off."

When Cartman said that, I looked at Kyle, and his face was red with anger. However, he didn't really say anything, and just started walking faster. Of course, me being the person I am, I start walking faster to catch up with him.

"Kyle, you should just ignore him. You're a great guy, and you shouldn't believe the things he says." How gay did that sound?

"Thanks Stan, but he just says these things that get on my nerves, and I can't ignore them. Like how he constantly rips on my religion."

"He's Cartman! You know he's very judgmental!"

That pretty much silenced Kyle. He looked like he was very upset, and I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't listen to him. You know he just wants to see you get pissed off. Just ignore him, and he'll stop."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Stan."

When he said that, he looked at me with a smile, and it happens again. He looks at me with those emerald eyes, and I look away, blushing madly.

"Stan? Are you ok?"

He asked me that with so much care in his voice that it made me blush even more, and I didn't even know that was possible.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Ugh, now he must know I'm blushing.

"Stan, if you ever have a problem, you know you can tell me, right? The same way I come to you with all my problems."

I kept telling him I'm fine, but he didn't think so at all. I just told him that I would talk about it later, and I left it at that. When I said that, I looked up, and I saw that we reached the middle school.

"Well, I gotta get to homeroom. See ya at lunch, Stan!"

I waved goodbye at him, and I was upset that he left, because I couldn't get to see him until lunch, and then after school. He was one of those highly intelligent kids, so he got had to get into more advanced classes, while I was stuck with Cartman and Kenny. I thought that it was unfair, but then again, if he was in the same classes as all the other regular kids, he might be bored to death because he already knows all the things that are being taught. I stand there, not moving, until I feel a pat on my back.

"Hey, Stan, when are you gonna tell him?" It was Kenny, the only other person who knows about my crush on Kyle.

"I want to tell him after school. I'm gonna send him a text to meet me at Stark's Pond."

"Good idea. Hopefully you'll tell him, because I'm sick of watching you be all blushy when Kyle looks at you. I just want you to tell him."

When Kenny said that, I realized that it has been a long while since I told him that I had a crush on Kyle, and I never really told anyone else, and I'm surprised that Kyle hasn't figured it out by now. I think I'm gonna send him that text at lunch.


	2. Chapter 1: The Confession

Kyle POV

The way I said bye to Stan was kind of… unsatisfying. I saw that Stan just stood there when I said bye, and I'm not sure if it was just me or not, but I saw a sad look on his face. Probably he'll tell me later like he said. I made my way to homeroom that being Science, and I took my seat as the bell rang. To be honest, all of these classes would be better if I had ANY of my friends in the classes. Especially Stan, since we're best friends. Yet, I want to be more. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm sure Stan doesn't think of me that way.

"Alright, does anyone have an answer to the warm-up for today?" Oh shit, I forgot to actually do the warm-up because of my daydream!

Once I read the words on the board, I rapidly wrote an answer, not even sure if it was correct or not. Then, I went back to thinking about my best friends. Some people think that Cartman is my friend, but I want to punch anyone who says that in the face. There's a reason why I call him fatass. Kenny is a friend, but I don't really relate to him in any way. All he wants to do is have sex with whatever girl, and after he's done with one, he'll pick up another one. But… Stan is the one I always look forward to saying hi to in the morning, and at lunch. We can talk about anything, and he's the one I rely on when I have problems. I want to have something more with him, but…

"Kyle? Kyle?"

"H-huh?!" I think I've been called on at least 5 times before I actually realized I was daydreaming again.

"Do you have an answer to the warm-up?" This is Science class, and I have numbers on my paper. I just wanted to get back to thinking, so I wrote something, and it was mathematical stuff in Science class.

"Solids have a definite volume and shape, liquids have a definite volume, but no definite shape, and a gas has neither."

"Kyle, that is correct, but were you daydreaming? This isn't like you, is something wrong?"

"No, n-nothing at all!"

"Alright then. So, anyone disagree with Kyle's answer?"

Wow. My friends sometimes ask me if I ever get bored in my classes, and I never realize it, but man, it really does get boring. So, my first period ends without me being called on again, and I daydream the exact same thing in the hallway. However, my daydream stops when I bump into someone.

"Ow… sorry, I wasn't-" I shut right up when I realize I bumped into Stan.

"Oh, um… h-hi, Kyle." I realized that he was looking away, with a bit of red in his face. Was he blushing?

"U-uh… I gotta get to my next class. I-I'll see you at lunch!"

What just happened? This isn't like him. He's never in a rush to get to his classes, especially his second class, which if I remember correctly, he told me was History. I'm pretty sure History would never be a class he walks in a normal pace to, much less rushing to. Without knowing what he was thinking, I snapped out of my confusion and started back on my track to second period, Math. This class is very boring too, many of the students in this class are the same ones from my first period. Ugh, being smart sucks sometimes. Thankfully, second period starts and ends in a snap. I can't really describe the rest of my day as being anything TOO special, until I got to lunch. I sat down with Kenny and fatass, but I realized that Stan wasn't sitting at our table. I look around everywhere, and I find him sitting with Wendy.

"Hey Kyle, are you eyeing Stan with Wendy?" I snap out of it when I realize that Kenny starts a conversation.

"U-uh, n-no."

"Don't worry, Kyle. Wendy isn't with Stan. I heard they broke up about a month ago. The thing I don't know is why he is sitting with her now."

I look over to him again, and I see that both he and Wendy are sharing the same sad look, but I don't understand why. At least I know that I won't have to worry about Wendy stealing Stan from me. I feel my phone rumble and I get excited when I realize when it's a text from Stan.

"Meet me at Stark's Pond after school. I have to tell you something…"

Odd. When he has to 'tell me something', it's usually very simple things like, he scored multiple touchdowns in football practice, or he got a C+ on his test and that's the best grade he's gotten this semester. Point is, he usually talks to me straight up, and doesn't talk to me in private unless it's something big.

"What's it say? Who's it from?"

"The text is from Stan. It says to meet him at Stark's Pond and that he wants to tell me something."

I see a little smirk on Kenny's face. That tells me he knows what's going on, but I'll keep my mouth shut for now and just meet Stan at the pond.

I get anxious as my last period is close to ending. I don't know what Stan wants to say, but I hope it's what I hope it is. Before I know it, the last bell rings, and I walk out of the classroom. I don't want to sprint to Stark's Pond, because I'll look like a lunatic, and I don't really want to get there before Stan does. I take the usual walk over to Stark's Pond, because I've been there many times before, and I see Stan sitting on a bench.

"S-Stan?"

"Kyle, you made it!" He rushes over to me and puts his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I blush a little, and wonder what this is all about.

"So… what did you wanna tell me?"

"Kyle, do you promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"I swear."

"K-Kyle, I'm gay."

I blush madly, and I'm pretty sure Stan noticed it. "Oh, well… I'm pretty sure I am too. I also know what guy I have an eye on."

Stan looks at me with a confusing face that just wants to know who it is.

"S-Stan… it's y-you. I love you."

When I say this, I feel like he's gonna run away and never talk to me again. I start to tear up, but, it's the complete opposite. When I say this he hugs me tightly to the point where I have trouble breathing.

"Kyle… I love you too…"

When I hear this, I get so overjoyed that I cry tears of joy. I hug him back, and pepper him with little kisses. We pull back a little, and place his lips against mine. The kiss lasts for about a minute, and we pull away, in desperate need for air.

"Be my boyfriend, please?"

"Ky, of course I will… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Stan…"

We hold ourselves in each other's arms for a moment, when I realize something and pull away.

"But, what about you sitting with Wendy?"

"Oh… you saw that? Well, I was asking her how to confess to you. She said for me to talk to you in private, and confess then, how I'm doing now."

I nod, and I guess this means that they won't be dating for a while. A long while.

"How did she react when you said you had a crush on me?"

"She had a sad look on her face, but she said that it's fine and that she hopes we're happy together."

I guess Wendy isn't my enemy in this relationship after all.


	3. Chapter 2: Terrance and Phillip

Stan POV

Wow. I can't believe it! I confessed to Kyle about having a crush on him, but he told me that he loved me too, and he said it first! I definitely didn't see this coming. The next few days were absolute perfection. No school because it was the weekend, and I got to see a Kyle for 80% of my weekend. But, I think we spent TOO much time together. It's not like I don't love him, I do, a whole lot, but I don't think we should spend 19 hours each day with each other. I start a conversation with him through texting.

"Hey Kyle, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Given Kyle's short temper with a combination of a feeble heart, I don't know if I can just let this out. It took me a minute, and I decided to tell him in the nicest way possible.

"Kyle I think we're spending TOO much time together. It's not that I don't wanna hang out with you, it's the complete opposite, but the only time we aren't together is when we're sleeping."

"Stan, I actually was thinking the same thing. I love you, but this doesn't mean that we have to be with each other 24/7. I agree with you. I love you all the same, though."

"Me too. Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure. I'd love to. But I can't be with you all day. I got studying to do. "

"Alright. See me in 5?

"Sure."

The fact that he says he needs to study just bothers me. I think he studies way too much. I've seen occasions that he doesn't study, and he still gets a B+ as his worst grade. When I take a test, studied or not, it's always random in what I get. Like gambling. In some occasions I would get a C- without studying, and get a D+ with studying. In my opinion, studying is worthless for Kyle. As soon as I finish that thought, I hear a knock at my door. I open the door, and Kyle is there, with a big grin.

"Guess what? My mom says I can study here, so I can spend more time with you!" Didn't we just have a conversation about this?

"Great! I'm gonna go get us a snack. You can go upstairs if you want. My parents aren't home."

When I see him go upstairs, I walk into the kitchen and get me and Kyle a bag of potato chips. Then, I walk out of the kitchen and run up the stairs after Kyle. I walk into my room, and he's sitting there on my bed, waiting for me.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"What about that new Terrance and Phillip movie? It'll be just like when we were kids."

When he said that, I got an image in my mind. I remember, when we were in 3rd and 4th grade, that we were obsessed with Terrance and Phillip. So were Kenny and Cartman. I still remember when we were in that ratty carnival that had a game where you could win a Terrance and Phillip doll, and we got some dolls after a few hundred, maybe thousands, of dollars spent, and they were so low quality that their heads popped off if you swung it. But now that we're both 14, Terrance and Phillip haven't really been on our minds.

"Earth to Stan? Are you there?"

"O-oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the times when we were obsessed with Terrance and Phillip."

"Oh. Four years ago, huh? It's been a long time…"

"Well? Should we go to the movies?"

"Alright. Let's go."

We both hold each other's hand when we walk out my house, and me locking the door, I texted my mom that we were going to the movies. On the way there, Kyle asked me a good question.

"Stan, what are we gonna do about our parents when it comes to our relationship?"

There was a long pause. I didn't know what to say. Should we tell them? Knowing Kyle's parents, they would flip if they found out he was a gay Jew.

"I don't know. Your parents would be all up in your face about it."

"Especially fatass… he won't let me live with me being gay AND Jewish…"

"Ky, if Cartman ever gets as close as touch you, you know that I'll beat his ass. I won't let you be made fun of by Cartman."

"Thanks, Stan. I love you."

"I love you too Ky…"

He holds my arm with his cold hands, and I put my hand on his shoulder. I don't know why, but that would always calm him down, even before we were considered boyfriends. After a long silence, we got to the theater. I paid enough money for both our tickets, and Kyle looked at me with a guilty look. We walked in the theater, and took the seats on the top row. There weren't that many people in the theater. I looked at Kyle, and he still had that look of guilt.

"Kyle, something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that… I didn't really want for you to pay for my ticket. I could've paid for it on my own." Did he really just make me worried because he didn't want for me to pay for his ticket?

"Ky, you're my boyfriend. I would do anything for you. Paying for your movie ticket is one of them." I pressed my lips against his. He moaned my name in a way that deepened the kiss. We pulled away, and looked at the movie screen, while the movie was starting.

About halfway into the movie, I started remembering, and by the looks of it, Kyle did too, why we stopped watching Terrance and Phillip. It was mostly the same thing every single episode. They all usually had to do with farting, and it would be that way for all the episodes. Kyle yawned, and let his head rest against my shoulder. I could tell his eyes were getting heavy, and he started to fall asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleepy. Wow, that sounded creepy. I kissed his forehead, and he had a smile on his face while opening his eyes.

"You wanna leave and spend the night at my place?"

"Sure, Stan."

The movie wasn't really all that different from any of the other episodes we watched four years ago, and therefore, it got boring, really quickly. We didn't really talk on the way back to my house, and when we got there, we ran right upstairs while saying hi to my parents and Shelly, and went into my room. We both got in bed.

"Sorry for that movie, Stan…"

"Huh? N-no, it wasn't your fault. It just made me remember why I stopped watching it in the first place."

"I'll let you make the next movie suggestion."

I chuckled. "Sure, even though I like the movies you suggest anyway."

We both looked at each other with smiles on our faces. We gave each other a little peck as a kiss, and wished each other good night. We both fell fast asleep.

I'm so glad I'm finally with Kyle.


	4. Chapter 3: Kyle's Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I USE THE LYRICS TO A SONG CALLED "FLY ME TO THE MOON". THIS IS NOT MY SONG, AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT.**

Kyle POV

After I woke up, I looked to my right, and there he was, Stan, fast asleep. I smiled at him, because he looked so cute when he was asleep… Then, I heard him talk.

"Lo…ve you."

I blushed furiously. I didn't know who he was thinking about, but I hope it was me. While he was talking in his sleep, I shook him softly to wake him up.

"H-huh?"

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Stan looked at me, smiling. I was still blushing from when he was talking in his sleep, and I'm pretty sure he noticed. We both sat up, and I brushed my lips against his, not caring for bad morning breath.

"Well, Stan. I think I'm gonna go home now. You know my parents always want me to be home early after a sleepover."

"Yeah, yeah alright. I'll walk with you there."

I smiled. It's amazing how Stan never wants me to be alone, and how much he cares for me. I cared for him the exact same, if not, more.

I changed into my normal orange jacket, one that Stan bought me when we found out that the one I wore when we were ten years old didn't fit anymore, and I put on my normal green ushanka. And, in a few minutes sadly, we both were off to my house to say goodbye for now. I noticed that Stan had a frown on his face.

"Dude, are you ok? You don't seem… all that happy."

"It's… it's about my parents. Will we ever tell them that we're dating?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it right up. I didn't know an answer to that question. After a few minutes of silence, Stan finally spoke up to break the awkward moment.

"Ky, I think we're gonna have to tell them." I thought he was joking, but just to make sure…

"Stan, I don't know if you're joking or not… If we tell our parents, they'll freak out!"

"Kyle, they'll freak out and scream at us even harder if they find out on their own by stealing our phones or something."

I stopped talking. He was right. But, me? Being a gay Jew? I'll never hear the end of it! Not from my parents, and Cartman will be sure to make my life hell!

"Stan, I can't tell my parents I'm a gay Jew! If I do, they'll most likely try to get help, then the secret gets out, and I'll never be able to live with it!"

"Ky, we can't keep this hidden forever. Some of the people who already know will spill eventually. Like Kenny or Wendy. They aren't the best at keeping secrets, you know that!"

I shut up again. He always knows of a counter argument to something. Again, he was right. I knew that if this kept going, our secret will eventually get out. So, I agreed…

"Alright, then. Ky, you tell your parents, and I'll tell mine. Hopefully things don't get too horrible…"

We reached my house, and Stan waved me goodbye. I searched my pockets for my house keys, and opened the door. My mom immediately greeted me with a smile. She was so overprotective.

"Bubie! Where were you? Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I'm fine. I was just at Stan's for a sleepover, and kinda forgot to tell you…" I knew that when I tell her that I'm dating Stan, I won't be fine.

"Well, tell me next time when you're staying over at a friend's house." She took that surprisingly well.

"Mom… I have to tell you something." She looked at me, and she looks like she already knows what I'm gonna say.

"Mom, I'm gay, and I'm dating Stan."

Silence. She had a disgusted look on her face, and she slapped me on the cheek. I was shocked. As overprotective and crazy as she is, she has never slapped me before. I started to tear up.

"You take that and all your things and get out of here!" What was she saying? Is she kicking me out?!

"Wh-"

I start to talk, but she just slaps me again in the same cheek. I couldn't believe what was going on. In the very next moment, my dad runs down the stairs when he hears all the screaming. He then looks at me with a red cheek, tears in my eyes, and looks at my mom's shoulder with a surprised look.

"Sheila! What is going on?!" My dad screams at my mom, not knowing how the conversation ended up in me being slapped. Did I just start a fight between my family?

"Gerald! Our son just told me he's gay and dating Stanley Marsh! Can you believe this?!"

He looked at me with a pained expression, though he was not as crazy about it as my mom was.

"Shelia, you need to calm d-"

"No, Gerald I will not calm down! I will not have a gay Jewish son!" Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Sheila, you can't be thinking-"

"Oh yes I am. I am officially declaring Kyle Broflovski disowned from the family!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe what my mom was saying. She just said, that I'm not part of the family anymore?! Who will I turn to? Stan won't be able to take care of me, he already has a full house!

"Mom, you can't disown me! I have nowhere to go!"

"Then go to your little boyfriend's house! HE'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO KEEP YOU IN HIS HOUSE THAN WE ARE!"

She pushed me out the door, and slammed it. I stood there, not being able to move, petrified, like I was stone. I walked 3 steps backwards, and turned around, and bawled my eyes out. I couldn't believe it. I didn't have a family anymore. By the way you looked at me at the time, you would think that I was recreating Angel Falls. I couldn't stop crying. I sat there for what felt like hours, and before I knew it, it start to rain. As in my day couldn't get any worse. All I need is for Stan to walk by me and say, it's over.

"I-I…"

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even talk to myself out of sheer sadness. I started to run to Stan's house. I don't want him to go through the same pain I just did. I sprinted as hard as I could, not caring that the floor was starting to get slippery because of rain. I got to Stan's house, and knocked at the door. The door opened. Just the person I did and didn't want to see. Stan Marsh.

"Oh my God, Kyle what happened?!" I was still bawling my eyes out, so I couldn't answer his question.

"Kyle, please stop crying and tell me what happened…"

"My… My…"

I looked at him, and he pulled me in his house, and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I looked at him, and hugged him forcefully. I could tell that he saw my cheek extremely red, and I think he now knew what happened. But, to clear it out, I stopped crying for a little bit to tell him what happened.

"M-my p-parents disowned me S-S-Stan…"

Stan's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Kyle just say… that his parents disowned him?! I never knew it would go this horribly! I should've kept my mouth shut about telling our parents… When I told my parents, they sighed, and said that they were happy that I told them! I never knew this is what Kyle's parents do to gay children!

"Ky, you can't be serious… your parents disowned you?!"

He nodded. I gave him a pained look. I wanted to tell him that he could stay in my room as long as he wanted, but I couldn't say anything. I was too deep into the fact of calming Kyle down. I hugged him as passionately as I could. After for what seem liked forever, he finally stopped crying.

"S-Stan, I have nowhere to stay…"

Did he really think that I would say no to this?!

"Kyle, you're very much welcome to stay here as long as you want…"

As soon as these words came out of my mouth, he looked at me, hugged me forcefully, and started crying some more. I hugged him back, and a little smile was on my face.

"Kyle, I love you so much…"

"I love you even more, Stan!"

He was bawling his eyes out. After several minutes, we pulled away from each other a little bit. I was starting to suffocate from that forceful hug.

"Kyle, you should rest. It's only 5 PM and you already have had a long day."

He nodded, and followed me upstairs. I opened the door to my room, and told Kyle to go to sleep in my bed, which would be his bed from now on, too.

I knew that he would have trouble sleeping, so I sang him a little song that my mom sang me when I was a little kid to help me sleep.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you..._

And just like that, he was asleep. Good night, Kyle… We're now best friends, boyfriends, and somewhat brothers…


	5. Chapter 4: The Perfect Brother

Kyle POV

I was unconscious for a moment, then I woke up in a dark room. What's going on? Where am I? Then as soon as I start trying to figure out an answer, I hear something, but I don't see it.

"HELP…!"

Was that Stan's voice? I hear the cry for help, but I don't see anything. So, I got up and start running toward the sound. Then, it got louder, and louder.

"HELP! HELP!"

I didn't know what was going on, but then I saw Stan. Then, I saw my parents. They were holding Stan, with my mom pointing a gun to his head.

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh, something that'll probably return my little buhbie back to normal."

What was she talking about? Turn me back to normal? Then when I start running toward Stan, he falls. Then my mom has a grin on her face. Then, shoots Stan's head.

"No… NO!"

I woke up. It was just a dream. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Stan's room, but no one was in the room but me.

"Stan? STAN! STAN?!"

Stan POV

I was eating a snack while watching TV, then I heard Kyle shout out my name. He shouted it out like he was scared. Like something happened.

"Kyle?"

I ran upstairs, opening the door to my room. I found Kyle sitting on my bed, crying.

"STAN!"

He saw me, got off my bed, and ran towards me, giving me a crushing hug. What happened?

"Kyle… you're crushing me…"

He softened his hug a little, but still hugging me with powerful force.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I… I thought you were dead!"

What? Why would I be dead? I'm still here, but I think I'm about to die because of Kyle's crushing hug.

"I'm gonna die if you don't let me go and stop crushing me…"

He let me go, but still had tears in his eyes.

"Kyle, can you tell me seriously what happened?"

"I… I had a dream. You were shot by my parents. More like a nightmare…"

I let out a little gasp. Why would he have such a nightmare? And why would his parents kill me?

"Kyle, you don't need to worry. I'm still here…"

I didn't really know what to do. After I said that, he gave me another crushing hug.

"K-Kyle, don't you think we should go to bed? We got school tomorrow, and it's 10:30 PM."

He let me go, and nodded.

"Wait, where are you gonna sleep?"

"Kyle, I'm sleeping right here on my bed. Duh." He nodded, but still had a confused look on his red face.

"T-then, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Right here with me, if you want."

I walked over to my bed, lied down, and patted the spot next to me. He nodded, and walked over to me, and lied right down next to me. He then held me in his arms, but this time a soft hug, and not one that'll actually make that nightmare come true.

"Kyle, when you have a problem, you know you can come to me, right? We're pretty much brothers now."

"B-brothers? What do you mean?"

"W-w-well, your parents don't really allow you in their house anymore, so aren't you gonna stay here?"

"Oh. Well, yeah, then I guess we are brothers."

I held my arm around his shoulder.

"Brothers?"

"Brothers."

I could feel Kyle burying his face onto my chest, still crying.

"Kyle, why are you still crying?"

"S-Stan, these a-aren't tears of sadness. They're t-tears of joy."

I blushed furiously, and I felt like such an idiot. I chuckled, and he pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for about a minute, then I pulled away, in desperate need of air.

"Well, let's go to sleep, Kyle."

Kyle POV

I woke up, and tried to sit up, but then I felt arms pull me back down. It was Stan. He was still fast asleep, but he had his arms around me. This was just like yesterday, before that incident with my parents.

"Stan… Stan, wake up."

I shook him, not too violently, and after what seemed like an eternity, he woke up.

"Hey beautiful."

I blushed furiously. I never had anyone call me beautiful before.

"C'mon, is this how you are in the mornings? Super hard to wake up?"

"Eh, you know I always wake up late."

I chuckled. He does wake up in the afternoon on the weekends.

"Alright, get up. We have to get ready."

He nodded, and he got up, put on his traditional brown sweater, and I put on my orange jacket.

"Well, since you pretty much live with me now, we have to get you new clothes. You can't have only that orange jacket."

I didn't think of that. I forgot I'm in a new home now. With Stan, my best friend, boyfriend, and brother. Well, and his parents. And that bitch Shelly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We got our backpacks, mine still being here from that sleepover that we had yesterday, and we walked downstairs.

"Hey mom."

I said hi, but I didn't refer to her as mom, nor Mrs. Marsh.

"Kyle, we know of your little incident with your parents. You are welcome to stay here, if you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh." I nodded, and smiled.

"Please, call me 'mom' from now on."

That'll be weird.

"Well, here, have breakfast. I made eggs and sausage."

We sat down at our table, and chomped down our food. Well, I did. Stan ate his food at a leisurely pace, and when he saw me chomping down my food, he pat my back.

"Poor you. I don't even think you had dinner."

My face turned red when Stan said that. I forgot about food with my parents and all.

"Well, we better get going. See ya later mom!"

"Bye, boys!"

We ran out the door, and walked to South Park Middle School. We held hands throughout the entire walk, but then we heard a voice.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. How's it going between you two?" It was Kenny.

We both chuckled, and Stan put his arm around my shoulder.

"Just perfect."

We both put our heads together, and Kenny chuckled.

"Wow, it's like you two were made for each other."

"Thanks Kenny."

"One question though. What are you gonna do about Eric?"

Shit. I didn't think about fatass. I looked at Stan with a worried look, but he just grinned at me, telling me not to worry. I calmed down, and I thought it was so amazing that Stan can calm me down so easily.

"Well, he we are. See ya, lovebirds!"

"Heh, I think Kenny's gonna call us that for a while now, Ky."

I didn't care. We were lovebirds.

"Well, see ya, babe. Meet me out here when you get out of your last class, alright?"

I nodded. He placed his lips on mine, and he walked away to his homeroom. I was still standing there, paralyzed from his passionate kiss. Stan's gonna be the perfect brother.


	6. Chapter 5: School Becomes A Battlefield

Kyle POV

_Stan and I will always be happy together. I know we will._ That's what I kept thinking throughout school. Well, we are, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong with Stan. Whenever we hug or kiss, he always looks away for a minute, then looks at me again. I think something is on his mind, and he doesn't want to tell me…

"Kyle, I think something's wrong… you never space out in class…"

I woke up from my thought, and noticed that 3rd period ended, and I was the only one in the classroom, besides my teacher. Everyone else was at lunch already.

"H-huh?! I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about things lately. That's all." Great. I just said something that'll make her question me even more.

"Well, what 'things'?"

"Um, just things about my parents, and my… friend, Stan."

"Is this boy named Stan Marsh?"

Wait, did she just say Stan's last name? Does she know Stan? Ugh, I swear, if my parents said anything about this, it will be the end of me.

"Y-yes, that's his last name."

"I see. Well, your parents told me about this boy, and they told me that you have developed feelings for this boy. I didn't know you are homosexual, Kyle."

Ugh, I don't really like those words when they are being directed towards me. I just think of myself as bisexual. Even though I don't really like girls anymore.

"U-um, well, the thing is… he also has feelings for me."

"Oh, is that right? Well, I guess there is no problem about that then. But, if I recall, you said you were thinking about him right now. What were you thinking about?"

Crap. I think this is gonna end badly…

"U-um…"

"Kyle, if you think I'm being intrusive, all you have to do is tell me to stop. I don't want to invade your personal life if you don't want me to."

I nodded. I really didn't think she was being intrusive, I made it pretty damn obvious that I was thinking about something, but I don't want to talk to anyone about this but Stan. I can't trust anyone else. Only Stan can know about my thoughts…

"Um, can I please leave to go to lunch?"

"Sure, Kyle. Go ahead."

I stood up from my desk, and left the room in a quick, but not too quick, manner. I walked quickly to my locker to get my lunch bag, and then to the cafeteria. I wanted to talk with Stan. Alone. I don't even want Kenny to hear our conversation, him supporting us or not. As soon as I ended my thoughts, I ran into the cafeteria door like an idiot. _Ow…_ I felt like such a retard. Embarrassing moment aside, I pushed the door open, and looked for Stan. After what I think was about 3946364 hours, I finally found him, sitting with people I don't know, but he wasn't talking to anyone. I walked towards him, and he noticed me. I don't even know what his face was telling me. His face was a sad, but happy look. I sat down next to him, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe."

He said that in a depressed emotion. Something was definitely wrong, and I'm pretty sure he noticed my worried face.

"Stan, I can't help but notice you have a sad tone in your voice. Something wrong?"

"Y-yeah. I think Kenny spilled our secret."

Hold on, let me recollect my thoughts here. Did I just hear… him say that MORE people know of our relationship?

"Wait, what did you just say?" I had to make sure.

"You heard me. Kenny. Told. Our. Secret."

Now I know I can't trust anyone. Kenny told our secret, and now I know somehow this'll get to Cartman. Hell, he may have been the first person Kenny told.

"Why would he spill?"

"I don't know Kyle. All I know is that we can't make anything obvious. That means, no hugging or anything in school."

I hate to admit it, but he was right. More people are gonna be up in our faces, and I know that this'll end up in a fight, or even worse.

"I'll still live with you, right?"

"Of course. You don't have anywhere else."

I thought I could've stayed at Kenny's if Stan couldn't take me in, but now Stan is the only one I can stay with.

"Stan, I'm sorry…"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I had to do some explaining…

"I think I've been causing too much drama in yo-"

He stopped me with a kiss that was so passionate, that I don't think I'm ever gonna experience a better kiss than that. I didn't really kiss back, because it all happened to fast.

"What was that for?"

"To get you to stop lying. You know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

My face became a tomato. I couldn't believe it. He just said that I was the best thing that's ever happened to him. Was that true, or was he just telling me that to stop talking?

"Thank you Stan…"

I hugged him, while crying tears of joy. He started sniffling, and I couldn't believe it. Was Stan about to cry? I haven't seen him cry since he was 10.

"S-Stan, are you crying?"

"N-no… I just have something in my eye."

He was so cute when he lied. He knew that I didn't believe him, and I was just happy that Stan really meant what he said before.

"W-well, K-Ky. We should get to c-class."

I didn't let him go. I wanted to be with him longer. He started chuckling, and I didn't really know why.

"C'mon, Ky. You gotta get to class. I know that your teachers are really strict."

He was right. I let go of him slowly, but I hugged him again for a short time. Then I got up and walked away.

"Bye, babe."

"Bye…"

He said goodbye in a happy tone this time, and that raised my mood. At least he was happy again. At this point, I didn't care if anyone started making fun of me. However, that all stopped when Cartman was at my locker, waiting for me. _Shit, he definitely knows! Kenny, you bastard!_

"Why hello there, Jew."

"Ugh, what do you want, fatass?"

He paused for a moment. But he punched me on the shoulder, lightly.

"Oh nothing. Just tell me how you fell in love with Stan." I growled. This was gonna get ugly if he starts mocking Stan.

"I fell in love with him, because he was there for all my life. And he was there when I needed him most. And I know that he loves me back. He even took me in when he found out that my parents disowned me."

Cartman gasped. I think I just told him something that shouldn't be said.

"Oh, you got disowned, Jew? Well, that's what you get Kahl. Calling me a fatass finally got to you."

"This isn't about karma, fatass. This was because I love Stan, and my parents don't support the idea of their son being a gay Jewish boy."

"Heh. I don't support them either." He punched me again, but this time, like he was looking to start a fight.

"Fatass, I don't wanna fight. You know we've had fights in the past, and you haven't won."

He growled at me. But just as he was about to punch me again, someone kicked him in the back, knocking him on the ground. It was Stan.

"Fatass, don't you EVER try to punch Kyle if you want to live with all your organs."

I smiled at Stan, and hugged him. He hugged me back, smiling at me. We both knew that school was about to become a battlefield for us.


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Author's Note: Alright so I'll be completely honest with you guys, I honestly thought no one would really care if this story was discontinued, but it shows that I was wrong. Another reason is that I've kinda been losing interest with the South Park series. I'll continue this story, and wow has it been a while. I'm sorry if anything in the story seems a bit off topic, because it really has been a long time.

Now, on the story!

Stan POV

"Kyle, we should go. Cartman isn't gonna be nice when he gets back up."

Kyle just looked at me and nodded.

Ugh, knowing Cartman, he definitely won't keep our secret to himself. Damn that Kenny, why would he ever trust Cartman with anything like this? In that group of the people who would turn against us, Cartman might be the main threat, alongside Kyle's parents. I stopped my thoughts when I heard Kyle start talking.

"Hey Stan, are you alright? You seem… deep in thought. A thought that isn't good." Damn do I really make everything look so obvious? Or is it that Kyle just knows me well?

"Yeah Kyle, I guess my face always says what I feel. I've been thinking of Cartman being the main person who's gonna give us the most shit."

"And to think, we were such good friends with him when we were in 4th grade…" Kyle looked at me with a blank face, and I know he doesn't really care about Cartman not being his friend anymore, because he hasn't really ever bonded with him.

"Well, he wasn't really the best, anyway."

That made both of us smile at each other, and it's great to see that face with a great smile and great emerald eyes.

"Alright, Kyle, just go to class. If anything happens, just say you gotta go to the bathroom and text me right away."

"Ok. Thanks for… everything, Stan."

"Oh come on. I'm sure this is just the beginning."

As Kyle started walking off to his class, I began to wonder as I started making my way to my own 4th period. Why would the entire school care that I'm dating Kyle? I mean damn, we're not that popular. I think our friends would be the ones who would really care, but I guess bullies might also be in our faces even more often now…

As soon as that thought ended, I bumped into a familiar pink sweater. She turned around and I saw that it was Wendy.

"Oh, hey Stan! How's it going with Kyle?" She looked at me with a smile, and I'm really glad she's not against us in this situation.

"Uh, that's actually been worrying me lately…"

She just gasped lightly. "Wait, don't tell me you're having relationship problems already! I don't even know if it's even been that long…"

"What? No, we're fine, it's just that we are having problems coming out to the public. You see, Kenny spilled our secret to Cartman, and now it's bound to get around school."

"Ugh, I never trusted him." Really? You kissed him before.

"Well, I trust him even less now. Same with Kyle. Everyone's gonna be in our faces now."

"Honestly, I think you and Kyle should just relax a bit after school. You've been through enough shit, and you're just starting your relationship."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Wendy." I hugged her and walked off.

Hopefully Kyle didn't see that.

Wendy POV

I saw Stan walk off and enter this classroom that was too far away to recognize which one it was. I feel sorry about those two. Could it be that Cartman and Kenny are turning on them? People are already going crazy, and now their best friends are too? Damn I hope Stan and Kyle will be alright…

I walked into my classroom. I guess only time will tell what happens to those two.

Stan POV

As soon as I opened my classroom door, the bell rung. Jesus, I'm getting here by the skin of my teeth again. I'm pretty sure I'll get some sort of punishment from doing this all the time, but I'm never late. As soon as I got in, everyone looked at me with a blank expression. I even heard some chuckles.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I started to get a bit pissed. I shouldn't be laughed like this just for dating a guy.

Some minutes pass, and I guess it was like half an hour? Damn I didn't even keep track. But then I felt my pocket rumble. I took out my phone, and I was shocked. It was a text from Kyle.

_Stan, we need to go home. NOW._

What the hell happened?


	8. Chapter 7: Hitting On Kyle

Stan POV

Damn, Kyle wants to go home. What the hell happened? It hasn't even been an hour since I told him that if anything happens just text me, but really? I decide to be a bit skeptical at first, and decided to text him back.

_Kyle, it hasn't even been an hour. What happened?_

Usually in class, it takes Kyle a long time to respond because he always has his phone on silent. Sometimes he doesn't even respond at all. But now, it looks like he was staring at his phone waiting for an answer, because he responded right away.

_Well people are staring at me and some are laughing. Also, this guy in particular keeps staring at me and he won't leave me alone._

Alright, if this guy is doing what I think he's doing… But, I don't even know if anyone's home right now. How would we get home without getting caught by staff?

_Kyle, I don't even know if anyone's home right now. How about waiting until this period ends and then tell me what happens after. If it gets too bad, then we'll leave._

I looked up at the clock. It's been 40 minutes already? Well, 20 more minutes to go. Hopefully Kyle is alright…

Kyle POV

Stan doesn't really understand what I'm going through right now… This guy isn't just staring at me… He's giving me the look Stan gives me when we're about to go sleep. That face belongs only on Stan, and no one else. Is this guy gonna try to hit on me when class ends? He then winked at me.

"Uh…"

I closed my mouth right away. Why did I have to run my mouth? I stop thinking when I hear my teacher start talking.

"Alright, well now we're done with the new lesson. You can get started on homework with a partner if you wish, or you could listen to music as long as I can't hear it."

Why did you have to say that… Now this guy is sure to stand right up and talk to me. Surely enough, when everyone gets up to sit with their friends to start their homework, he stands up and walks over to me.

"Hey, cutie." Oh no. I am not gonna deal with guys hitting on me when I'm dating Stan.

"Sorry, but I don't wanna work with anyone."

"Oh, I'm not here to work on homework. I'm here to make you mine."

Does this guy know what's coming out of his mouth? He doesn't even know my name, and he's already hitting on me. Also, HE'S A GUY. How does he know I like guys?

"Alright, and why do you think I'll be yours if I don't even know your name yet?"

"Alright, fine. My name is Paul."

Paul, then. Now I have a name to tell Stan. But if I do tell him about this, I'm gonna have to control him, because Stan will want to kill this guy. I know how he was when Wendy started talking to Token while they were dating. He's not the jealous type, but he did hear Token complimenting how Wendy looks and her personality, so it's understandable.

"Well, my name's Kyle."

After I tell him my name, the bell rings. I get my notebook and pencil and I shove it in my bag quickly. I then walk out of the classroom faster than I ever have. Damn, where's Stan…

I start looking for him near his classroom, and I see him standing there.

"Stan!"

"Huh? Kyle? What's wrong?"

"This guy is hitting on me in my class…"

I look up at him and he stared at me with an expression of murder on his face.

Stan POV

I got pissed. Real pissed. I know I shouldn't be really jealous, but I'm like that. I don't like people hitting on my date. I didn't need to hear more.

"Kyle… did you get this kid's name?"

"Yeah, he said it was Paul."

Alright, I got a name, and I also know his 4th period. This kid will get a beating.

"Alright, Kyle. I'll deal with him, but we gotta go home. We've been through enough shit today."

"Thanks, Stan."

I take his hand and we both walk down the hallway. We then see the exit door. I start running, and Kyle seemed that he was having trouble catching up with me. He wasn't really an athlete, and I did just start running out of the blue.

"Stan! Why are we running?"

"I don't want anything else to happen to you."

I look up, and the exit door is right there. I open the door, and I stop running. Kyle ran into me, not knowing I was gonna stop, I guess.

"Ow… Tell me when you're gonna stop next time!"

"Right. Sorry, Kyle."

"It's fine. Let's just go home."

What's weird is that we started walking to my house, and no one stopped us. Not even the school staff, or Cartman, or this Paul guy Kyle was talking about.

"Stan. Something's wrong." Ugh, what now?

"What is?"

"There's something weird about you. You are talking in a harsher tone, and your eyes seem like they're the eyes of a murderer." Damn, I really do make my feelings obvious don't I…

"Kyle, just know that it's nothing against you. It's against this Paul guy. I guess we got another person we should watch out for."

"Stan, I can take care of myself…"

"I know that, but this time I'm gonna make sure Paul doesn't try anything on you."

Jesus Christ, any more people that want us to be apart? After our conversation ends, I see a familiar orange jacket.

"Kenny."

He turned around, with a smirk on his face. That bastard, did he really mean for our secret to get out? Kyle stepped in front of me.

"Kenny, why would you tell Cartman about this? You know he's gonna make our life hell!"

"I know. That's why I told him." What the hell is he saying?

"What?"

"Kyle, you don't belong with Stan. You belong with me." Another person who wants their ass kicked.

"Kenny, you repeat that again, and you will regret it."

"Stan, I think we should just go." After he said that, I saw Kenny turn around completely.

"You think I'll just let you guys walk past me? Kyle, I won't let you get past me unless you kiss me."

"Kenny, I'm not gonna kiss you. And if you keep thinking I will, then I will help Stan make sure that you won't get out of our sight with all your blood."

I didn't believe what Kyle was saying. Did he really just say something to start a fight? This isn't like him. Kenny must have done something to make him go all bloodthirsty like this.

"Kyle, this isn't like you. Kenny shouldn't have his blood on the floor."

"How wrong you are. No one is gonna hit on me again like this with you right next to me."

Kenny started to look a bit intimidated. Hold on, is Kyle really scaring Kenny? Kenny was never even scared by bullies at school. Now he's getting scared by the most harmless person we know? I saw his feet start to shake, then he ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyle started to run after him, and I had to hold him back.

"Kyle, calm down! Let him go!"

Now Kyle started to struggle even more. I held him tighter, signaling that we have to let Kenny go.

"He's not gonna hit on you anymore. You already scared him. You don't need to kill him."

I think Kyle was overreacting a bit. When I say I'm gonna kill Paul, I mean give him a bloody nose at worst. Not actually kill him! After I said that, Kyle started to calm down.

"Let's just get to my house. We should rest."


	9. Chapter 8: Assault

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so I kinda didn't make any chapters for a WHILE, and I've decided to make it up to you guys by making one very, very, VERY long chapter. Sit tight, this one's over 2,000 words, I think.

Stan POV

When me and Kyle were walking back to my house after a very rough day at school, I just see Kyle ready to have his mind broken with anger. I just gulp loudly, and keep walking quickly to my house. We didn't say anything on the way there, nor did we want to, since I didn't want to start shit. As soon as we get to my house, Kyle wiggles out of my arms and rushes at the door, not realizing that I'm the one with the key to my house. Guess he just really wants to be alone.

"Kyle, you do know I have the key right?"

"Please Stan, just open the door." He's about to kill me if I said another word.

After I walked up next to him and unlocked and opened the door, he rushed past me and ran upstairs to my room. I didn't really care, after all, this IS his house now, too. I just look at him climbing up the stairs quickly in a sad manner. I heard footsteps in the kitchen, and I guess my mom had a day off or something she didn't tell me about. I walk to the kitchen, and there she is, cleaning the plates which seem to be the same ones we used in breakfast.

"Stan, you're home awfully early. Did something happen?"

"How are you not killing me right now for being home before school ended?"

"Oh, believe me, I do know school's not over yet. I figure this is about Kyle, yes?" It's weird how quickly our relationship spread to just about all of South Park. Did it get to Canada too? Do Terrance and Phillip know?

"How'd you know?"

"Stan, your face says it all. Also, I'm pretty sure that I didn't hear only one person's footsteps, and I'm also sure those footsteps upstairs aren't yours."

"Guess it's pretty obvious."

"Care to explain what happened?"

So, of course I have to explain everything in a matter of minutes, since I want to be with Kyle who's probably getting a stuffed animal upstairs and throwing knives at it right now.

"Well, after me and Kyle got to school, this kid named Paul seemed to be hitting on Kyle, then Cartman started bullying Kyle, but I kinda sorta knocked him out. Anyway, it was right now that Kenny walked us and said to Kyle that he belongs to him and not me, and that made Kyle give Kenny a death threat, and now we're here."

"Oh my, seems like quite a day. I'll talk to you about this later. I'm pretty sure you should go talk to Kyle right now."

"Right, thanks."

After that, I ran upstairs, opened my door, and I see Kyle laying on my bed, shuddering and sobbing.

"Kyle... Kyle, are you ok?"

He turned back and just said "Yeah, I'm fine." I walk up to him and put my arm around his shoulder, and he outs his head on my lap. He's still crying a bit, and then he tries to talk.

"Stan, why does K-Kenny have t-to do this?"

"I don't really get what you mean, and that's not because you're sobbing." Wow, that felt dickish. I'm pretty sure he felt the same, as he just frowned at me and got off my lap.

"Kyle, don't take that the wrong way. I didn't mean-"

"No, I know you didn't. You're right. I have to stop crying." He said as he's wiping the tears off his face.

I put my arm around his shoulder again. I know how he feels. Kenny was my best friend too, and I don't understand why he would betray both of us like that. Why didn't he tell me anything about him wanting Kyle before? After all, he seemed to be so happy for us when we finally got together.

"Stan, I think we need to talk to Kenny."

"Kyle, I don't think we should do that. You just said you were going to make his blood spill on the floor."

Kyle realized what he was saying, and just shook his head. He buried his head on my covers. I don't really care if they get wet with tears. As long as Kyle eventually gets better, he can cry all over my covers if he wants. I lie down next to him and say "Kyle, can you get up so I can hug you?"

Kyle POV

I just shoved myself into his arms after he said that. It may have been cheesy as hell, but it was what I needed. Why would Kenny do this to us?

"Stan, I think I should just take a nap. Hopefully I can just sleep this away."

"Here, I'll lie down with you."

"Thanks for everything Stan."

"Stop repeating that. You know damn well I'll give up anything for you."

I tried to smile as best as I could, like I was posing for a yearbook picture. However, I found just as difficult as posing for the yearbook picture. I lie down and pull the covers over us. We then fell asleep together.

*SKIP A BIT OF TIME*

Stan POV

I opened my eyes, and look to my left and see that my clock said 6:34 PM in large blue neon numbers. Damn, was I asleep for 4 hours? I thought this was supposed to be a nap...

"Kyle, wake up. It's 6:34, and we should get something to eat. I'm starving."

No answer. It was so dark, since my light was off. I feel around me, and I don't feel anything that could've been Kyle's body.

"Kyle? Kyle? KYLE?" I tried calling out for him, but still no answer. I look to the left of my bed, and there was no orange jacket.

"Oh my God... KYLE!"

I ran downstairs, and found my mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad! Have either of you seen Kyle?!"

My mom and dad just looked at each other, confused. Then my dad looked like he was in a cartoon with a light bulb over his head.

"I think he said something about 'taking care of business, and that careless people need to be dealt with'."

"WHAT?!"

Goddamn it, did Kyle go after Kenny or Cartman by himself?! He knows damn well that he can't take care of himself if he was to get in a fight with both of them! I take out my phone and speed dial Kyle. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, voicemail. _Shit!_

"Mom, dad, sorry, but I have to go find Kyle. Please, call me if he decides to show up here before me."

Both of my parents nodded their heads, and I took my coat, and ran out the door, locking it behind me. _Who does Kyle hate more... Cartman or Kenny... _I thought to myself. I decided to go for Cartman first, since he was much closer to my house than Kenny. I run as quick as I can, and see Cartman's house in the distance. Thank God it wasn't all that dark outside, or else I would be running aimlessly. I knocked Cartman's door as hard as I could, and I don't even know how many times I knocked. Eventually, Cartman's mom answered.

"Hi, Ms. Cartman, have you seen Kyle?" _Please say yes..._

"As a matter of fact, I think Eric said something about going to play at Kenny's house with Kyle."

This can't be happening. "Alright, thank you!" I knew it! Kyle thinks he can handle both of those jackasses by himself?! _I have to get there at a breakneck pace, who knows what they could be doing to him?! _I did just that, but Kenny's house seemed so much farther than I remembered. It seemed like it took me half an hour to get to his house. _Not so much breakneck, more on the lines of careless boyfriend... _I smash on Kenny's door, which has a hole at the very bottom, because of his poor maintenance. Eventually, Kenny's dad answered.

"Hi, Mr. McCormick. Have you seen Cartman, Kyle, or Kenny?"

"Why, yes, they're outside in the backyard. Who knows what they've been doing out there, though. It's been almost an hour." Oh God...

"Please, can I go see?"

"Sure, right this way."

"Thank you!"

I ran as quick as I could. If I broke anything in my way, oh well. They're not in possession of anything valuable anyways, except what seemed to be the vase that held Kenny's ashes when we thought he was gone for good. The vase was broken, and only had broken shards on the table. _Why the hell am I looking at the vase who held the ashes of my somehow alive 'friend'?!_ I got to the door that leads to the backyard, opened it, and gasped. Kyle was on the floor, with blood coming out of a huge gash in his arm. No one seemed to be around.

"OH MY GOD, KYLE WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"S-Stan...?"

"Why did you think this was a good idea?!"

"Heh, guess I'm not as smart as you thought..."

"Kyle, I'm getting you back home, and to the hospital. You're losing blood fast..."

I carried him in a bride like way, and he seemed to be worried about something. The only thing he should be worried about is not dying of blood loss.

"Where did they go... I have to get them back..."

"Kyle, right now, you're not in the position to get ANYONE back."

"I'll get them as soon as you stop worrying then..."

"Then you can sit your little ass down on my bed and stay there because I'm not gonna stop worrying about you."

I ran indoors, and rushed out the front door, which for some reason, no one closed it. _Is someone expecting me to rush out here? _I walk out the door, in a much 'calmer' way than I was when I picked up Kyle. I look around me, and no one seems to be around, still. _Someone is watching me... _"Show yourself, you pricks! I know you're hiding somewhere!"

"S-Stan..."

Oh God, I forgot my boyfriend was dying in my arms... _No time to kill anyone yet. I have to get Kyle home. _I rush the same way I did to get to Kenny's house, only reversing my steps. I ran for what seemed like an hour, since I had about 120 pounds in my arms, it kinda slowed me down. Hopefully he's still conscious. _It seems like the bleeding is calming down... _I try to get out my keys from my pocket, without dropping Kyle. That was one hell of a time, because I swear I stayed there for about 2 minutes trying to get my keys. I unlock the door, rush in and close the door behind me, and go right upstairs. I don't even know if my parents saw Kyle yet. I opened the door to my room, and set Kyle down.

"Kyle, please wake up..."

"S-Stan..."

"Oh thank God, you're alright..."

"Did you r-really rush all around S-South Park to get m-me...?"

"That's a pretty obvious question..."

"I l-love you s-so much..."

"The feeling's mutual, Ky... please, just get some rest..."

Hopefully he can sleep well... _Damn, 8:46. How long was I gone? _I went downstairs, and greeted my mom and dad.

"Well? Did you find him?" Guess I was right about them not seeing Kyle, because my dad clearly didn't see him.

"I guess I got him upstairs so fast, that you didn't see him..."

"Why do you sound so mopy, son?"

"Kyle has a giant gash in his arm... he's losing blood fast..."

"Oh my... we have to get him to a hospital quick! Get Kyle, and get in the car, Stan. We're going to Hell's Pass!"

I've never felt so happy for my mom in my life. Don't worry Kyle... you're not dying before me.


	10. Chapter 9: A Voice In My Head

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so I keep reading other fanfiction and the more I read others, the more I think about either continuing this story or making another story altogether, and starting over. Please, leave a review so you guys tell me what you prefer: continuing this story, or making another story with a different plot (and probably different pacing). I'll leave you guys with this chapter.

Kyle POV

I didn't really know what was going on around me... All I remember was going to Kenny's house after receiving a text to come there. The text's sender was anonymous, and I know I shouldn't have listened. _I'm so gullible..._ I thought. As soon as my vision started to clear up somewhat, I saw Stan carrying me to his car. _Wait, what? Where the hell are we going? Ugh... I'm feeling dizzy again... _I then went to sleep, hoping that I can get a better sense of what's going on when I wake up.

Stan POV

The whole ride to Hell's Pass was a quiet and actually a very scary ride. Not only was Kyle losing blood fast, but my mom's driving wasn't the best when she's in a rush. We kept running into holes in the road, and it took around 5 times of me telling my mom that bumping like this will make Kyle lose more blood before she started to calm down, but only a little bit. I'm pretty sure we were speeding all the way to Hell's Pass, too. Considering this IS South Park, it's not a real surprise no cops gave a shit. I stopped in thought when I started to hear Kyle groan.

"Nnggh..." Kyle sounded like he was in a lot of pain...

"Hold, on Ky... We're almost there..." I tried to reassure him, but I'm mostly reassuring myself.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived at Hell's Pass. I guess when I was younger that I never really paid attention to how far this place was from my house. My mom stopped the car and parked it right in front of the hospital, and she told me to get Kyle out of the car, and to do it quickly and painlessly to him. _What an odd way to tell someone to carry another person... _Whatever. I really didn't have anything big on my mind other than Kyle. I opened the door next to Kyle, and started carrying him to the door of the hospital.

Kyle POV

I woke up in a dark room, and I had no idea what was going on, once again. I started to get up, but a huge jolt of pain struck through my head. I cupped my head in my hands, not being able to handle the pain. Then, another burst of pain. This time, it was in my gut. I was screaming for help, but no one responded. I started to get up, but almost tumbling over when I tried to get up. I put my arm on my stomach, and I look at it. My orange jacket is covered in blood. _How weird... I should be feeling a lot of pain right now... But I feel absolutely nothing... Wait... don't tell me I died?!_

**"Kyle Broflovski."**

"What? Who's there?! Show yourself!" I yelled out into the darkness, but I didn't get an answer right away. The voice who called my named seemed to echo through the dark room, and it's not a voice that I recognize.

**"Are you planning to give up and close your eyes permanently?"**

What is this voice talking about? Is it asking if I'm giving up and planning to die? Well, then if that's what it's asking me, then the answer is a definite...

"HELL NO!"

**"Hmm... You seem to be sure of yourself, but look at your condition. What gives you such energy to keep moving forward, even though one of your best friends betrayed you, and your parents aren't taking care of you anymore?"**

"While that is true, that doesn't mean I should lay down and let myself die. Kenny may have betrayed me, and my parents may not give two shits about what happen to me now, but I still have a family. That family is Stanley Marsh. He's the love of my life, and he's the drive that keeps me going... If you are planning to take him away, then I won't let you!" I may have sounded harsh, but I was actually very scared. _Just who is this voice?_

**"You're misunderstanding me... I don't plan to take anything away from you. That is your decision to make if you want me to take something away."**

_It is my decision to make? What decision?_

"What are you talking about?"

**"You'll see in due time. You may also be wondering just who is talking to you. Well..."**

As soon as the voice tailed off, a small ball of light formed in front of me. I walked towards it, touched it, and then it shined brightly, causing me to look away, and cover my eyes. As the shine starts to dim down, I look in front of me, and there is a little girl standing there, smiling. She seems to be an embodiment of light itself, since it doesn't have any clear human features.

**"You can call me Ella. I'm a voice that only you can hear."**

"Ella, is it? Just who are you? You don't seem to be human..."

**"Well, you are correct. I'm not human. I'm not really any sort of animal, but more your own conscience. I can only talk to you, and if you talk to me in public, to other people, it would seem as you're talking to the air."**

_This is all so confusing... Ella is my conscience? Why is my conscience so... inhuman?_

**"Kyle, it seems it's about time you woke up. Stan is waiting for you."**

"You're right... Just how do I do that though? This doesn't seem like any normal dream..."

**"Look to your right." **I did as I was told, and there was a door right there, just waiting to be opened. From the looks of it, we seem to be on the inside, since I can see that the door is locked.

"Why is that door locked?"

**"It's so others cannot get in. Just like an average door. If you open the door and walk through, you'll end up back in reality. I'll walk with you, as I'm virtually a part of you."**

I nodded, and started to walk through the door. However, I heard Ella mumble something as I started lifting my hand to put it on the doorknob.

"What was that?"

**"Oh, it's nothing. Off we go."**

_She's an odd one, but I guess she's helped me enough. _I turn the doorknob, and I walk through the door. I then seem to be waking up, because I can open my eyes. My vision is about as hazy as I remember, but something is different this time. I woke up in a hospital bed, with machines all around me, and I see people talking all around me.

"...geti...up?!"

"Kyl...ease...et...up..."

I couldn't fully recognize the people around me, or what they were saying. Then I heard another voice very clearly.

**"Kyle, these people are waiting for you. Do your best and work through the pain..." **

_Ella... I'll try and do so..._

"Hng..." I said opening my eyes, clearing up my vision in the process. I then only saw one person. Guess I was wrong that there was a lot of people around me.

"Ky! I can't believe it... you're ok..." _Stan... was he here all this time?_

"S-Stan...?"

I then felt arms around my neck. _Guess I really did keep people waiting... _I thought.

**"It's about time you realized."**

_Ella... Can you read my thoughts?_

**"Just what do you take me for? Of course I can read your thoughts. It's how you talk to me."**

There was a slight pause. I guess I'm back in reality.

"Stan... What happened?"

"You fainted in the car... I was worried sick... You also looked like you were deep in thought while you were asleep. What happened?"

"Oh... nothing much..." I didn't really want to tell him about Ella yet, since even though he's my boyfriend/best friend/brother, I didn't know if he would believe me.

"Hmm... I can tell something happened, but I guess I'll leave it to you to tell me."

_It seems you share some of your mind-reading powers with him, Ella._

**"Oh, like I'm capable of doing that. He's just known you for that long."**

_Heh, is it that noticeable?_

**"I've been keeping watch over you since the very day you were born. It's not like you just got a conscience. It's only just now that you can actually communicate with your conscience, because of your near-death experience."**

_I've had several in the past... Why is it now that I can communicate with you?_

**"Um... I've been out?" **I guess she has a slight bit of personality? It doesn't really matter, anyway.

"Stan, when are we getting out of here?"

"It's not like you're in mint condition. We're staying here for a bit, get your gash stitched up, then the doctors will see when you can walk out of here. That is, when you can actually walk again."

Guess it's about time I took a break from all the things that happened around here...

**_OK SO_** that's where the chapter ends. I decided to make a new original character, and it may not be the best idea to make it so only Kyle can hear and communicate with Ella, but I decided I had to switch up this story a bit, since it's not like it's too lively. Remember what I mentioned earlier, review if you want to keep this story going, or if you want a completely new story with a new plot. I'll be waiting to hear what you guys want!


	11. Chapter 10: Plotting the Next Move

Kyle POV

I think a good 2 weeks passed by since I was put in the hospital. It all went by so fast, but that's probably because I spent most of the time there sleeping to pass the time. Either Stan or Elle kept me company, but Elle usually kept me awake more than anything. She would ask me questions about what I think about Stan, but then she figured out herself that she can read my own thoughts. She would usually respond with things such as 'aww', and that would make me blush, but Stan would see me and start getting confused.

**"Hey Kyle, when did you meet Stan?" **Oh my lord, Elle what's with all the questions... Stan is sitting right next to me and it's probably gonna end up the same time as always...

_Elle, you know you can read my own thoughts. I met Stan at around Pre-K._

**"You just started dating him? How did this go on for so long?"**

_I don't know, I guess we just had feelings for each other but the both of us were too much of a pussy to tell the other how we felt..._

**"THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"** I started blushing again.

_You know Elle, you really sound more like a teenage girl than an embodiment of light staying in my head._

"Kyle? Why do you keep blushing on your own like that? You've been doing it for all the time you were here in the hospital, and I know we're dating and all, but it's starting to freak me out..." Stan don't make this go full circle...

Ugh, I think it's about time I told Stan about Elle. But just to be safe, I think I should "talk" to Elle about this.

**"You really wanna tell Stan about me, huh? Alright. Go ahead. I'll be right here when Stan starts to freak out even more."**

_You're really not making this easy for me..._

"Stan, the reason I've been blushing all this time is because... I have a voice in my head. I learned about it and 'Elle', that's her name by the way, introduced herself to me because of my near-death experience. So ever since I've been put into the hospital, I've been talking to her by just thinking about what I want to say to her, and she reads my thoughts so she replies to what I think. The thing is, only I can hear her. She is my conscience, not really a voice in my head. She's been asking me about how you and I met, and I just keep blushing when I'm telling her about it and what she responds."

Stan looked at me with a blank stare. Brace yourself for a 'What the fuck are you on, Kyle'...

"Alright. I believe you." He then knocked on my head and said "how ya doin' in there, Elle?"

**"Wow, he actually believes you. Now tell him to KNOCK IT OFF IT'S LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE UP HERE!"**

"H-how do you believe what I'm telling you?"

"Dude, did you forget that we live in South Park? Anything can happen here, and honestly, what you just told me isn't all that amazing considering all the shit we've been through here."

I then hugged him so hard, that he started pleading for air.

"Stan, I love you so much. No _one_ else would've believed me about this, and it doesn't matter that we live in South Park..."

"Heh, calm down... I'm not going anywhere." Then he lifted my chin and said "I'll be right here with you." He then kissed me, and I have never loved anyone so much in my life. We locked lips for about 30 seconds, then we pulled back in need for air.

"If it wasn't obvious by now, that means I love you too, Kyle."

**"THAT IS TOO MUCH OH MY LORD I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW!"**

_If only you knew how this feels, Elle..._

As soon as my conversation with both Elle and Stan finishes, Stan's mother walks in.

"Stan, I think we should give Kyle some alone time. He needs to rest."

"No worries, Mrs. Marsh. I'm fine, really."

"Well, if you say so, Kyle. Stan, your dad and I are going to go out and get some food for all of us, and you stay here with Kyle, alright?"

Stan didn't take his eyes off me, and said "I hear ya, mom." I blushed pretty hard, but I don't think Stan's mom noticed.

**"Make sure you and Stan don't get too naughty because I feel everything you guys do, and it feels horrible up here, even though everything is SO CUTE!"**

_Elle, I can't really read Stan's mind, even though I'm pretty sure he can read mine. If he wants to get naughty, I can't really stop him. He's a pretty stubborn person._

**"I hear you, just don't rock the entire building."**

"Kyle? You ok? You're just staring at me, and I find it kinda creepy..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, Stan. I'm just thinking of something."

"And what's that? Are you talking with Elle or something?"

"Nope, Elle doesn't know."

**"Well, now I'm interested."**

_I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about..._

**"OH OH OH YEAH THAT! Wait, you're gonna tell him now?"**

_When else should I tell him?_

**"I don't know, but something tells me that your relationship is gonna have a spike, especially when you consider the situation you guys are in with Kenny and Cartman. I think you should save it until something happens."**

_I mean, I think right now our relationship is in a spike, right?_

**"I don't think you know what I mean by spike..."**

_Whatever. I'll tell him later, then._

**"Alrighty. Your choice."**

"Um..."

"Oh, sorry. Thinking again."

"What are you thinking about that makes you so deep in thought and makes you have such a creepy stare? You usually only have that stare when you think about a school project or something."

"It's pretty important to me, so I put just as much thought about it as school projects."

"Damn. Make sure you don't fry your brain. You've been doing it a lot lately."

"Speaking of school, when are we gonna go back?"

"You mean to that place that Cartman started to spill our secret?"

"Well, maybe people won't care."

"Everyone was staring at you, Kyle."

"Um... Maybe they just didn't understand?"

"Alright we'll do this. When you are back into a condition that you can stand up and walk without toppling over, we'll go back to school, and we'll see how it goes when we return. I need to get Kenny and Cartman back for this, anyway."

**"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."**

_What? Why not?_

**"Look at yourself. They clearly have an ability to greatly wound both of you."**

_True, but Stan is tough._

**"Not many people can withstand being stabbed, Kyle. You had a huge gash in your stomach, remember?"**

_I know... but maybe Stan can outsmart them._

**"I don't know if you remember, but Stan hasn't been the brightest kid in school all these years."**

_Wow, you really remember a lot of stuff about both him and me._

**"It's kinda my job to remember these things."**

"Deep in thought again?"

"Stan, I was just thinking about that you shouldn't go against Kenny or Cartman. Not just yet."

"Why not?"

"We're in a hospital right now because of them. They clearly have a way to greatly damage both of us."

"True. Maybe we could rally a bunch of people against them?"

**"Not a bad idea. If Stan's parents are on your side, it shouldn't be that hard to get people like Butters on your side too."**

"Alright. We'll try and get the people in school to go against Kenny or Cartman."

"Better if they go against both, for what they did to you..."

"Just forget that, Stan. I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

The next few moments were filled with dead silence, and I'm pretty sure both of us were plotting our next move. It's not gonna be easy to rally a bunch of people against two kids, especially since this town isn't filled with people who appreciate gay people, even though gay marriage is allowed. Oh yeah, maybe we can get Al or Mr. Slave on our side! They should side with the gays since they are gay, right?

"You look like you just got a great idea."

"Because I did. Maybe we should start our rally with Al and Mr. Slave."

"Hmm... not a bad idea. Maybe Mr. Garrison could be on our side too."

**"You're side can't be full of adults. There also has to be some people who can relate with Kenny and Cartman."**

_That's why we'll get Butters. We'll have to get him to start talking again, though..._

**"Didn't something happen to him?"**

_He was mentally scarred because of what his parents told him about being gay._

"We'll also have to get some kids, since our side can't be full of adults."

"We'll get Butters to talk to people again. That shouldn't be all that tough right?"

"I don't know Kyle, I haven't seen him happy all year..."

"Well, people know him for being a drama queen. We could probably snap him back to reality easily."

"Alright then, it's decided. When you're good to go, we'll start up our rally after our first day of school."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get those fuckers back. It's starting to get a bit late. We should both go to sleep, Stan."

"Ok. Sleep tight, Kyle. I love you..."

"Love you too, Stan."

He got up, and started walking to the corner of my room, got a chair, and started to fall asleep.

_I should probably start going to sleep too. Hear that Elle? When I'm all good, we're gonna go to rally up some people against those fuckers Kenny and Cartman._

**"I hear ya. Now go to sleep. I can't get any shuteye if you're not asleep."**

_Alright. Time to plot our next move..._

**_THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!_** Tell me what you guys think! Was it good? I had to take a little detour since I didn't want to implement a huge time skip to skip Kyle in the hospital. Tell me if I should keep doing that if something happens later in that story.


	12. Chapter 11: Blood on a Dream

*4 days after Chapter 10*

Kyle POV

I woke up again. I'm still in the hospital. I look at my chest, and it seems like I'm healing up pretty quickly. For such a huge gash, it really didn't seem to be there for all that long. Surprised I don't feel much pain anymore, too.

**"You awake?"**

_Yeah. Where's Stan?_

**"I'm a voice in your head. I'm not a person standing beside you. In other words, I have no clue."**

_I should probably tell him that the gash is looking good now..._

**"I don't think that'll convince him that you can run around South Park just fine."**

Elle's right. I was gonna say something like 'But I am! And I can prove it!', but I also knew that I'm still not in a great condition. Probably a few more days will do.

Just as I end my thoughts, I hear a scream.

**"What was that?!"**

_It's not a voice I recognize..._

I tried to get up and walk, but I stumbled and fell on the floor. I guess I was right about not being in good condition. I might be good on the outside, but I still feel like my gash could open at any second and my organs could spill on the inside. I tried my hardest to get back up, but my stomach was just too much. I called out for help. Again, again, and again. No one came. I thought Stan would hear me, but it seems that he's nowhere to be seen.

_Guess I'm just gonna have to crawl..._

Crawling didn't seem to be as impossible as standing up, so I crawled out from my room and went in the hallway. I didn't see anyone. It was dead silent in the halls, and there seemed to be lights flickering at my right. I look around once again, and I see red near the flickering light. I start crawling toward the red sight, and what I see horrifies me. A nurse, is just around the corner, and she's on the floor. This red... it's blood.

**"What the hell..."**

"Here we are again..."

I look behind me, but I see no one. It was a ghastly voice, one that seemed that was congested, and just listening to that voice is poison to my ears.

_Elle, do you recognize that voice and know something I don't?_

**"Kyle... crawl as fast as you can away from that voice..."**

_What? What are you talking about...?_

**"Kyle, if you don't start crawling this minute, you'll be dead."**

I was surprised at what Elle said, but I just trusted her and started to crawl as fast as I could away from the voice. I went around the corner, past the bleeding nurse, and down the hall again.

"Heh heh heh... no getting away from me, Kyle..."

_They know my name?!_

**"Kyle! Go!"**

I start crawling faster, but I end up getting tired. I felt a hand grab my foot. I looked behind me. It's... unbelievable. This person's face seems familiar, but at the same time, it was blurry memories. I don't think these memories are positive.

"Who... are you...?"

"Kyle, you shouldn't have lived past my little attack on your stomach... It seems like you're still able to get around..."

_What is he talking about?_

"Guess I'll have to fix that."

The person had a knife in his back pocket, and he swished the knife past my leg, and as soon as he did, I woke up again. I'm at my bed.

_Just a dream...? My gash is still in a 'good on the outside, absolute hell on the inside' condition..._

**"Kyle? You alright?"**

_Elle, don't you know what happened?_

**"Well, it SEEMS like you had a horrible dream..."**

_I guess you don't see my dreams..._

**"I don't. Care to tell me what happened? Your pupils seem to be dilating and expanding at a weird pace..."**

_Well, the dream started when I woke up. I didn't wake up as abruptly as I did just now, but-_

"Kyle...?"

_Who's that?_

"Kyle, can I come in?"

"Come in."

The door opened the door, and it was Stan. Guess I can tell Elle and Stan the same dream at the same time.

**"Well. Go on. You didn't wake up as abruptly as you did just now...?"**

"Stan. I had a horrible dream."

"Not the first time. I'm guessing you just woke up? Your eyes look like you just saw a massacre."

_The hell's up with my eyes?_

**"I dunno. Guess you're just easy to read."**

"Anyway, my eyes aside... I can tell you the dream if you want."

"I thought I wouldn't have a choice. Alright, I'll listen."

I told them both the dream I had, and it seemed like it took me forever to explain. I felt like it was nighttime outside now.

"Wow. You sound like you need a dream catcher."

"Stan!"

"Sorry, sorry. But you've seriously been getting weird dreams lately."

_That's true. This is the second one I had that had to do with death and blood..._

**"You DO need a dream catcher."**

_Really?!_

**"Well, how much do they cost? Like, ten dollars?"**

_You're worse than Stan, I swear to God._

**"I try."**

"So, this person that was in your dream... he had a familiar, but at the same time, an unfamiliar face?"

"Yeah. I don't really know how to explain it. It's like that type of person you see on the street, and you swear that you know them from somewhere, you know?"

"I guess I can understand that. Probably we might see him sometime during our little plan."

"Why would he care about what we're doing?"

"We thought Kenny wouldn't care, but look what he did to you."

**"Damn. He's right."**

"Alright, so about that plan. Did you think of anyone to add to our little... what did you call it? A rally?"

"Yeah, rally. I also thought of Wendy."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Hey, calm down. She doesn't seem to be interested in me anymore, and besides, she knows we're dating."

"As long as she doesn't try anything, I'm fine."

"I guess I'll call her and try to get her to also get some of her friends to join us."

"Alright, so you're planning a full out gang war on just two people? We could get the older kids like we did with Trent. Let's just hope they don't all get put in the hospital this time..."

"That might make them reluctant to join us..."

"Oh come on, that was like 4 years ago."

"Trent came after us after being in Juvie for 5 years."

"He probably came after us because he was reminded every day that he was in Juvie because of us for 5 years. These guys just had that one bad day."

"Alright. I'll get Wendy, then. Also, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"You feeling alright? Your gash doesn't look that bad anymore..."

"It may not look bad, but it still feels like shit."

"Alright. Guess we'll have to be here for a few more days."

**"Great, I love to see medicine and tools for surgery and stuff all around us."**

_Oh be quiet. You decided to show yourself in my near death experience now, so you pretty much made yourself be here._

**"Ooh, a sassy little kid, aren't we?"**

_Shut up!_

**"I wish I could speed up the regeneration process a bit more..."**

_***End of the chapter***_

**_This chapter seemed to just be a bit of filler, and I just wanted to make sure that you guys wouldn't lose interest. I'm sorry with my inconsistent publishing yet again, but school and life are big problems. I'll make the next chapter actually have something worth reading, I promise. Until next time!_**


End file.
